dawn_star_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Quantonian Timeline
This is the year timeline of current and past events. The Quantonian Empire reset the timeline counter after The First Great War as it resembled a new era of civilization. BNEC: Before New Era Calendar. 3068 Interstellar Revolution 3067 Three Quantonian controlled star systems betray the empire forcefully and forms the Quantonian Coalition of Independant Planets. This act leads to The First Interstellar Independence War. The Great Expansion Plans are stalled due to conflict. Construction of Interstellar Hyperlane stations are stalled due to conflict. First ever major space conflict. 3066 End of the Invasion of Moby with Kingdom of Moby victory. 3065 Beginning of the Ras almal Crusade Quantonian Empire discovers 5000 more habital planets. Quantonian Empire claims 100 more planets. The Great Expansion Plans are created. Construction of the first ever Planet Vessel begins. Quantum leap leads developement of intergalactic scanners. 3064 Extreme amounts of security in Zerkonia. Petty warfare around Gleron. Creation of Immortality drug. A'I systems with completely new language lead to near unhackable machines. Algae begins to be used as a clean energy source. 3062 Crowning of Emperor Plasmus Merina Fironikan of the Quantonian Empire. Lost ship found. Emperor Plasmus saved from lost ship. Crime rate even lower since emperor crowning. Mass production of Dreadnought class super vessels. Mass production of drones. Border Sphere's are invented. 3000 New Millennium celebrations. A'I robot police force removed due to worries of systems being hacked into by criminals. New kind of deep space scanner invented. 2900 A'I robot police force implemented. Crime rate at all time low. 2700 Crime rate increased due to low amounts of police. Police divisions disband into 3 segments leading to lack of communication and increase of criminal activity. 2587 All ship fleets sent out to find the lost emperor. New dreadnought vessels go under planning. Fusion power become the number 1 methods of power supply. Surrogate Infantry begin widespread in combat and survey missions. 2500 Nuclear weapons and power get outlawed and removed. Surrogate Infantry prototypes are invented. 2422 Nuclear accident in the Noridic Wastelands which lead to 200'000 deaths. 2345 The Quantonian Empire secretely meddles with Human affairs on Earth by giving pieces of knowledge and influencing them by using Industry symbols which eventually becomes the humans own health and safety signs giving the Empires and the Humans exact same industry signs for example "Danger of Death". 2207 Survey vessel disappears with the Emperor's son Plasmus on board. Recovery fleets sent out to find the ship. 2200 Beginning and end of the Battle of Aark Lee with the Quantonian empire reigning victorious. 2180 Birth of future emperor Plasmus Merina Fironikan. Order is maintained. Surveillance is increased. Laws have been made lenient. Quantum leap leads to development of rift drives for space vessels. Conscience transfer machines are invented. The Terriskla Sentry Defense System "The Trelleborg" and the Derinsaru Sentry Defense System "Ring of Fire" are both decomissioned and left abandoned due to not being needed. 2176 Colonialism of other planets and celestial bodies begin. Quantonian Space Colonial Division is formed. ship incident leads to a direct crash of a 10 mile long mega ship on The Overlords Tower which partially destroys the tower. Assassination of Alvond Terriskla leads to the crowning of Emperor Dlasirmus Fironikan. Full blown riots throughout Zerkonia. Largest ever recorded hijacking of a space destroyer vessel. 2175 Completion of the two Sentry Defense Systems. Both systems are up and running ready to use. 2130 begin construction of the Terriskla Sentry Defense System "The Trelleborg" and the Derinsaru Sentry Defense System "Ring of Fire" as a method to deter any nation from attacking the Empire capital. 2100 Assassination of Emperor Ghoulask Runferd which leads to the crowning of Emperor Alvond Terriskla. Quantum leap leads to space travel ships capable of leaving the solar system and warp speeding. Xenomineralogy becomes widespread and Helium-3 mining begins on asteroids and moons. Hover tanks with stealth capabilities are in widespread use throughout the Empire. Full totalitarian control and surveillance is widespread in the empire. 2060 Quantonians use corporation tricks and loopholes to rip off money from corporations in other nations which increase Quantonian value. Construction of Mega cities become world wide in originally existing cities. irregular weather patterns lead to storms and blizzards. Due to suppression of alternate views the Quantonian Empire advancement in technology has increased. Discovery of a primitive planet to the locals called Earth, their current year is 1086, this leads to space science centers launching survey drones to learn their culture and language for possible first encounters in the future but also to research their development. This planet was discovered by a complete accident when a drone travelled through a stable wormhole which lead straight into the system known as Sol. The stable wormhole to this day is used as an easy travel route for contemporary Quantonian Empire ships. Scientists attempt to influence the human race with their own symbology. 2025 Emperor Markin Serinturian steps down from power and hands the crown to Emperor Ghoulask Runferd. Fusion Power is Invented and the wars in Dustatia and Badongalona cease to be. Surveillance begin to increase. Green spaces begin to be restricted from the public to help plant life flourish. Political Left wing and right wing in Quantonian Empire territories begin ceasing due to martial law in place to prevent protests and riots. 2020 Collapse of the Gattamir Empire due to full destruction of its vitals and its government. Political left wing anger towards Quantonian Empire does nothing to influence government values 2018 Political Left wing have conflicts against Political Right wing causing unrest in Passivaria, Gorskalania, Smithsa, New Passivaria, Alponegra, Nien, Dustatia, Red Land and Moby. Gattamir Empire begin crumbling and losing control. The political left wing go to desperate attempts of inducing their views by using fascist methods. The political right wing give up on inducing their views on the left as they see it as not working. 2015 Crowning of Emperor Markin Serinturian. Commercial businesses begin to flourish, rich oil tycoons make a lot of money from Dustatia and badongalona. Internet is then fully controlled by the Quantonian Empire in hopes it will force induce a cyber embargo against the Gattamir Empire. Political left wings want to make life easy for everyone using methods which are deemed as unrealistic. 2000 New millennium celebration. Quantonians begin annexing Dustatia and Badongalona to dig for oil. Petty wars between the Quantonian Empire and Dustatian Militia around Dustatia. Military develop exo suits which increase soldiers speed, strength and jump height by 10 fold. Oil Wars begin. 1960 Crowning of Emperor Fargun Korenisker of the Quantonian Empire. First space drones sent out to explore planets and other celestial bodies. Cybernetics have been invented by the Quantonian Empire which leads to people with missing limbs having prosthetic limbs which work perfectly, these cybernetics are augmented into the users mind. 1700 Emperor Kulzan Luraci of the Quantonian Empire commits suicide in the method of hanging due to death of family from a plane crash and increased stress of ruling. Gattamir Empire is formed in Badongalona. 1600 Gorskalanian Empire loses control of Badongalona due to political crisis and economic collapse of the extended territory The Republic of Sturgaladge Form. 1598 Gorskalanian Empire loses control of Sturgaladge due to political crisis and economic collapse of the extended territory 1585 The Dustation Milita Form. 1545 The Quantonian Empire intentionally cease control of Dustatia as the country had no value to them anymore. 1500 The end of The Second Great War with the Quantonians reigning victorious. Economical popularity and power increase for the Quantonian Empire. Emperor Altzer Durinpan steps down from power and passes the crown to Emperor Kulzan Luraci of the Quantonian Empire. 1350 Full blown warfare. Crowning of King Altzer Durinpan as temporary emperor to command the Quantonian Empire military. Battlefields become full on bloodbaths. Multiple nations merge into bigger nations. Invention of the fighter jet. Invention of anesthetic. 1200 The Second Great War. Construction of defense wall surrounding Zerkonia. Assassination of Emperor Polker Durakzi. Assassination of Polker Durakzi warrants a war against the Manaza Party and its allies. 1180 Crowning of Emperor Polker Durakzi. Invention of the Railgun. Technological Quantum Leap. Development of the Internet. 1000 High tensions between all nations on Gleron. Quantonians begin heavy mass production of advanced machines and mass mobilize troops. Quantonians develop new weapons which beat all other nation designs. Quantonians begin scavenging for earlier machine designs made before the Apocalypse Era. Quantonians develop the largest air fleet known. Crowning of Emperor Elzek Calazirk. First millenium celebration. 0800 Crowning of Emperor Calzan Sorolarz. Existing nations rebuild. Slavery for the Troton race has been revoked. 0600 Crowning of Emperor Lovan Jurisk Assassination of Emperor Ruleek Terrinkirium Slavery is introduced against the Troton race due to the assassin of Ruleek Terrinkirium as a form of revenge. 0500 Quantonian Capture and control of Passivaria Crowning of Emperor Ruleek Terrinkirium 0250 Mass scavenging of pre-war technology has begun Crude high tech devices are made 0100 The year where all known marauder gangs were eliminated in this world. The surviving nations around northern Shuskarkalo unite under one title and name the nation the United Federation of Gorskalania and call their faction as the Gorskalanian Empire. 0050 The Beginning of Peace Quantonian Empire's influence expand. Development of radiation cleaning technology. Due to less claimed territories the most powerful factions begin to form new mega nations which leave a permanent mark of today. Due to the Quantonian Empire's quick advancement in technology and organization they defeat the Moerasian Marauders using superior firepower and training. News of such victory over the most dangerous scavenger group gets around the world by radio and television since the satellites were still intact. Such news encourage other global settlers to fight against their oppressing scavenger groups. 0020 The Age of Rusted Blades A few survivor groups reduce themselves to being nomadic bandits that search the land for resources by any means necessary, most notably raiding under defended settlements. The most powerful scavenger gang known is formed which is the Moerasian Marauders. This group was formed in the nation of Moeras as it was the most least hit nation out of the Ranlova Continent. The Quantonian Empire and the Moerasian Marauders fight for resources. The Quantonian Empire clear up old roads around Passivaria interconnecting their Tech Vault Bunker's which they have accessed to gain their technology and resources back to equal level as it was before The First Great War. The Quantonian Empire's fight against the Moerasian Marauders leads to the empire being able to expand into neighboring nations. The Quantonian Empire unify survivor camps they come across to their empire to help rebuild society. Kulzan Derinsaru becomes crowned as the first official Emperor of the Quantonian Empire. Renaming of the sun from "The Star" to "Derinsaru" thus giving the solar system the name "Derinsaru System" 0015 The Age of Rebirth The eternal rain stops. Blue skies show. Nature begins to regrow around the world, the radiation leads to mutation in both some animals and some plants which leads to exotic life that paves the way of how nature is perceived in the far future. Landscapes consist of bright colorful forests and lush green landscapes. Weather conditions gain exotic properties to where they would not naturally have it. Arctic tundras get sandstorms whilst the deserts get snow storm. These weird weather events calm down in the future but they retain the extremes such as extreme lightning storms. Damage to the atmosphere leads to the planet being naturally warmer allowing certain dormant plant life to germinate. 0010 The Age of Emergence The worst of The Great Freeze comes to an end reducing the world into a sleet and snow landscape, clouds begin to break in the sky allowing sunlight through. Most of the radiation has cleaned up naturally due to the decade long harsh conditions. Due to this the survivors begin to resurface and try to rebuild their lives from scratch using whats left in the world. The first to open their bunkers was the remnants of the Passivarian Republic and the first person to step out was Kulzan Derinsaru who declares a new faction in what he calls as the Quantonian Empire, The reason he chose this new name is because he has came to terms in what the world is reduced to, small survivor gangs and settlers looking to rebuild. He knew that the world has been reduced to a high tech medieval age. The ruins of Old Zerkonia become the foundation of the soon to be built Zerkonia which the bunker they originated from becomes a manor for the leaders of the new survivor group. 0001 The Great Freeze The world of Gleron is plunged into eternal darkness from the smoke and ash blocking the sunlight causing the world to create a new ice age. This event leads to nature to test its strength of survival. All sentient life is either hidden safe in the bunkers or hidden deep within the caves waiting to make there way to the surface again. The Year counter was reduced back to 0 as soon as the nukes stopped falling marking a new age. Apocalypse Era 2050 The First Great War Full global thermonuclear war Global population reduced to 45% Radiation permanently changes global weather Destruction of most of the planets cities Passivarian Republic's refusal of using nuclear weapons. The collapse of the Passivarian Republic, The Titanium Wolf Pact and the Elzurian Alliance. Judgment Era 2045 The beginning of the The First Great War. High tensions of all nations on Gleron. Mass production of weapons. Full out warfare between Passivarian Republic, Titanium Wolf pact and the Elzurian Alliance. Collective Era 2035 End of the Resource War New military tactics invented, makes conventional combat obsolete, first possible threat of super weapons. Multiple Doomsday cults begin to appear Resources become more wider spread due to new harvesting and mining technologies Multiple news headlines lead to global fear of a possible war based apocalypse. Commercial Era 2020 Companies flourish. Government corruptness increase, plenty of rigged elections. Social unrest. Riots Throughout many nations. Resource Wars begin. Socialistic Era 1950 Economy is sustained. The world is in a near utopian state. Peace is worldwide. Society is happy and business's flourish. Battles cease to be. Weaponry Revolution 1910 First ever engine based mobile combat vehicle known as the M-45 Grinder is invented by the Passivarian Republic to act as a defensive measure incase of future conflicts. First invention of handheld fully automatic weapons. First invention of the Plane which was quickly placed into military use, this lead to multiple plane designs ranging between Attack Planes, Bomber Planes, Fighter Planes and Recon Planes, these were quickly constructed as fear of upcoming war would be imminent but turns out no more wars happened until the Resource Wars of 2020. Medical science increase. First inventions of poison gas based weaponry. Frontier Era 1888 The Least developed nation of New Passivaria begins expanding the governments influence and control onto the North, The East and the South, however private "Free citizen" settlements flourish in the North and South regions which lead to people having major distaste for the government. The thought of the simple life being taken away from them due to civilization leads to people fighting the system by choosing the Outlaw life which then leads to the North and South becoming heavily strong with criminals which gives the North and South a new nickname, The Nasty North and the Savage South. Peacekeeping Era 1865 End of the Black Powder War with Passivarian Republic victorious and the Northwill Coalitions Defeat. Society becomes more aware of the horrors of conflicts, laws of warfare are introduced to make conflicts more fairer and less brutal. Gunpowder Era 1855 Battles worldwide. Thirst for control by multiple nations. Mass demand and production of gunpowder worldwide. Mass production of weapons to supply global war effort. Black Powder War begins. Invention of the Zekira Gun The Northwill Coalition form to fight against the Passivarian Republic to become their own sovereign state. Industrial Revolution 1815 Implementation of steam and coal based machinery, invention of cars and trains. Muskets upgrade to rifle based weaponry. Huge steam powered machinations invented to mass produce textiles and new forms of materials. Coal mining business bloom with income from high coal demand. Funding stockpile leads to extreme investment of technology leading to massive high tech steam, coal and electric based devices. Gold becomes a high value trade item due to being used for aesthetics and basic circuitry. The first railway network to begin in Passivaria. Freedom Age 1735 Slavery is abolished. Most slave focused plantation businesses collapse. Equal rights laws are in place. Females and other races are given the right to vote. Colonial Age 1600 Quantonian Colonies set up in Passivaria after the sinking of Quantonia and old Zerkonia is constructed. Quantonian Colonies expand leading to creation of towns and villages. Quantonian Colonies spread to multiple other nations such as New Passivaria, Shalaska, Lumi, Snowroka, Nien, Moeras and Dustatia. Multiple empires form around Gleron. middle ages come to an official end. Passivarian Republic is formed. A New Era 1560 Invention of gunpowder leads to the invention of Cannons, Muskets and Fuse Bombs by a lone scientist whos name was Relkanik Voraskorak who was originally part of the Empire of the Black Sun. The new plants and food discovered on Passivaria make their way into the general food line of the Quantonian colonists. Infrastructure and organization is put into place to rebuild the society. War of the Seven Kingdom ends leading to the creation of the Gorskalanian Federation. The Settling 1555 Quantonian nation refugees and colonists set a strong and permanent footing in the nation of Passivaria. The Sinking 1550 Quantonia Collapses into the ocean due to a major tectonic shift. Major country wide evacuations of Quantonia occur. Empire of the Black Sun collapses due to the Sinking and the revolution, this causes the citizens evacuate to the nearest country of Passivaria. 1530 The Quantonian Revolution begins where the citizens of Quantonia begin to revolt against the oppressive Empire of the Black Sun. Late Middle Ages 1500 Education becomes widespread to even poor areas, once expensive luxuries become cheaper. Necessities to live become widespread. War of the Seven Kingdom begins. Collapse of the Giants 1450 Collapse of both the Meldenar Dominion and the Andalucian Empire. High Middle Ages 1000 Science and advanced kinetic engineering become widspread, leads to more sophisticated weaponry such as crossbows and siege engines. Stronger building materials are discovered, this leads to larger more sturdy structures. Advanced art lessons come into existance, this leads to widespread creativity. Alchemy becomes widely used for medicines and mechanism greese. Early Middle Ages 500 castle cities built. wars for territory are plentiful in kingdoms. underground cities are built in caves to be camouflaged. Strong towns become kingdoms. Towns and cities create their own Police departments. Basic catapults come into existance. Ages of Learning 0-500 The Empire of the Black Sun was formed. The first New Era Calendar was invented. Barbarianism became less of an issue. Multiculturalism was Re-invented by the Empire of the Black Sun. Measuring of time was Re-invented by the Empire of the Black Sun. The Andalucian Empire Forms. Iron Age -3000 BNEC Re-invention of iron based weapons and tools. more sophisticated building parts are made such as nails, screws, bolts. Multi story buildings become more common. Aqueducts are invented. The Meldenar Dominion forms. Bronze Age -10000 BNEC Re-invention of bronze tools and weapons. Basic towns are made, primarily of wood and stone. Stone Age -5'000'000 BNEC Stone tools and weapons are made. Small tribes form. last pieces of previous civilization ruins decay to the point of non existance. Era of Reckoning -250'000'000 BNEC (201'000 Previous Calendar) The 500 Years War leads to a bitter end as all fighting parties eventually destroy most of the planets surface with Fusion Bombs reverting the world back to the stone age and extincting the dinosaurs. This marks the end of once was the Golden Age. This leads to the total collapse of the Krutani Empire, The Empire of Lenadra and the Guan-Fei-Leng Empire. The collapse of the three mighty empires burned from the fires of war. Era of the Burning Parchment 200'500 The Empire of Lendra decides to destroy the Trident Treaty after a political conflict with the Guan-Fei-Leng Empire over claims of certain celestial territories. This leads to the beginning of The 500 Years War and an all out conquest by both parties to take planets by anyone by any means necessary yanking the Krutani Empire into the conflict when the Empire of Lenadra invaded some of the Krutani's planets.